happyworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Happy World Wiki
Welcome to Happy World Welcome! This wiki is for the catagorization of our Minecraft world's history, politics, and users. This is, in some ways, a fan fiction wiki. It is also to allow new users access to the wealth of information on our background, as well as our rules. This is NOT a wiki on Minecraft, which can be found here. News * March 5, 2014 - Happy World Wiki is online! * As of December 5, 2014, the Happy City Department of Water Utilities is pleased to announce that the new water allocation lines are complete and all public and private buildings are now connected to the new, more reliable, and better tasting system. * The recent Case 4209 of the Happy Nation Superior Court, Happy Nation v. Waltcorp Industries ends with aquittal of Waltcorp and restoration of all corporate assets to the company, following seizure by the Government. * On April 11th, 2015, the Happy Hills Psychiatric Hospital officially opens. * The Happy Nation Air Force has announced plans to close Nigelton Air Force Base near Happy City, citing the need to move the strategic installation away from the capitol. * June 24, 2016 - Happy Nation has declared war on Durkadurkastan. * June 27, 2016 - Happy Nation reports victory in the Battle of Fort Bakalakadurk. * July 27, 2016 - Happy Nation reports victory, the Durkadurkastani government has fallen. * October 23, 2017 - Happy Nation withdraws from Durkadurkastan * October 25, 2017 - The Durkadurkastani Civil War begins. * April 14th, 2018 - The Sultanate of Stuhlbakastuhl declares victory in the Battle of Stuhldurka. * June 14th, 2018 - The Neu Deutsches Kaiserreich holds elections for the Reichstag, which result in the Imperialische Volkspartei retaining it's clear majority, but only by a small margin. * June 20th, 2018 - The Nationalists are reportedly on the brink of defeat in the Battle of Bajkabala. The International Council has called and emergency session. The representatives of the Grimshire Socialist Republic have walked out of the proceedings as of 3:44AM on the 21st. * June 21st, 2018 - The GSR has invaded Durkadurkastan, with reports of Grimshire People's Army troops in Bakluksherpa, Bajkabala, and Bakalakadaka. Happy Nation and the Kaiserreich have deployed troops to Royalist territory to prevent it from falling. It has been confirmed that the Nationalist and Islamist governments have ceased to exist. The GSR has declared a "Durkadurkastan Liberation Council" to oversee the former Nationalist and Islamist territories. Featured Article [[Grimshire Socialist Republic|'Grimshire Socialist Republic']] The Grimshire Socialist Republic, or GSR, is a nation state in Happy World. Originally a small city state called the Grand Duchy of Grimshire controlled by the Brotherhood of the Occultus Imperium, the GSR was born out of communist revolution in 2004. Turned into a massive communist power, the GSR now extends across the western region of Happy World. They have been locked in a cold war with the Eastern Security Alliance (ESA) since their founding, and have recently joined with the Democratic Worker's Republic of Durkadurkastan to create the International Workers Coalition (IWC) to counter that threat. Controlled by the Socialist People's Alliance for a Democratically Elected Society and led by General Secretary Barnaby Matthews, the country is the only nuclear power aside from Happy Nation. Previously featured: Kaiser Wilhelm III Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse